Here and Now
by HeartlandLB
Summary: This story is written around season 10 & the story line of Ty being in Mongolia while Amy is home at Heartland pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Amy brushed away her tears. She was driving, and it was hard to see with her eyes full of tears. She was missing Ty so badly. But she was the one that told him to go. What he was doing was important, not only for him, but to the world in general.

A small smile curled her lips as she thought about her husband being a part of such an incredible operation to save an endangered species. How anyone could hunt an animal to the brink of extinction was beyond her comprehension. But the thought of Ty so far away brought a wave of emotion over her, and the stream of tears started all over again.

Pulling into the parking lot, she took a minute to compose herself. Her doctor's appointment was routine, but Dr. Alder asked her to come into her office after she finish dressing. Amy looked puzzled but said okay and went behind the curtain to dress.

Dr. Alder was concerned. She had noticed that Amy wasn't her usual cheerful self, and her blood pressure was high today.

"Come in, Amy, and have a seat. How are you feeling? Everything okay?"

Amy took a minute to consider the question. "I'm a little tired of everyone treating me like an invalid."

"Amy, you're pregnant, and your family is concerned about you and the baby. How are you coping with Ty being gone?"

She dropped her head, not wanting to show the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm okay. I miss him a lot..."

Dr. Alder could hear the strain in her voice. "Amy, it's natural to miss someone you love and to feel lonely. Your emotions will be all over the place with the hormone changes happening in your body. If you feel like crying, then cry. You need to let your emotions out. It's better for you and the baby."

Amy's head snapped up. "Why? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine. It's you that I'm worried about. Your blood pressure is high today, and that's not good. Have you been sleeping okay?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, most of the time I'm so tired by the end of the day, I collapse in bed."

"Well, I think it's time for you to cut back on your workload. You're seven months pregnant now, and all this strenuous activity needs to stop. I won't put you on bed rest just yet, but I want to see you back in a week. I am concerned about your blood pressure. Okay?"

Amy shook her head. "I'll do my best to cut back, but I have several client horses I'm working with."

"Amy, I am serious about this. If you won't cut back on your work load, you will force me to put you on bed rest."

"I understand. Thank you, doctor."

Amy left the clinic more upset than ever, and the headache she'd experienced yesterday was back. When she reached Heartland, she didn't see anyone around, so she made her way up to the loft, hoping a good cry and a little nap would help her head to stop hurting and the room to stop spinning. She lay in bed, thinking about Ty and wishing he were there. Her tears fell freely as she drifted off to sleep.

….

Ty was driving through a remote area, searching for signs of Gobi bears, when he came up on a heard of wild horses. He stopped to watch, thinking how beautiful they were. They reminded him of the time he and Amy went up to the fishing cabin to feed the wild horses. It was the first time they finally admitted they loved each other. He missed her so much.

Pulling out his phone, he checked for signal. What time would it be back home? It should be around 6 p.m. in Hudson. He dialed Amy's number, waiting anxiously to hear her voice. The longer he was away from her, the more he worried. If something were to happen to her or their baby, he was half a world away.

Jack was just driving in the yard at Heartland when his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he smiled when he saw who was calling.

"Ty, how are you?"

"Hey, Jack, I'm doing well. How are things at Heartland?"

Jack could hear a tone in Ty's voice. "Fine, Ty. Why do you ask?"

"Is Amy around? I tried calling her, but she didn't answer."

Jack thought for a moment before he spoke, realizing the concern in Ty's voice. "To be honest, Ty, I haven't seen Amy for several hours. Been running errands today. I just pulled into the ranch when you called. Let me walk into the house a minute and check with the family."

Jack put the truck in park and opened the door to get out. As he walked toward the house, the door opened and out ran Georgie, headed for the barn.

"Georgie, is Amy in the house?" Jack yelled.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her," she responded, heading to the barn.

Jack spoke into the phone. "Ty, I don't see her in the house, but your truck is in the driveway, so she's probably in the barn."

Jack walked out to the barn. "Georgie, is Amy out here?"

"No, I don't see her. Who's on the phone?"

"It's Ty." Jack waved his hand and motioned for Georgie to go up and check the loft as he started talking to Ty.

"Ty, no one else is home right now, so maybe she rode with Lou to pick up Katie. I just sent Georgie up to check the loft. Hang on."

Ty was growing anxious. Why didn't anyone know where she was?

"Jack," Georgie called out. Ty heard Jack climbing the steps to the loft. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly breathe.

"Jack, what's going on? Where is Amy?"

It seemed like hours before Ty heard Jack's voice on the phone. "Ty, Amy is here in the loft. She's sleeping. Do you want me to wake her up?"

Ty took a deep breath. "No, that's okay. I'm sure she needs her rest. But, Jack, I need you to be honest with me. Is she okay?"

"For the most part, but she's missing you terribly. She told us not to tell you because she doesn't want you to come home early for her. And you know Amy; she got upset with all of us and told us to stop treating her like an invalid. Those were her words, not ours." He sighed.

"Thanks, Jack. I was afraid she would overdo it. The last time I talked to her, I felt that something wasn't right. Don't tell her this, or anyone for that matter. I'll be home next week. I've done all I can do over here, and I miss her. So watch over her a little longer for me, please?"

"You know I will, Ty. You be safe." Jack heard the click on the other end and knew Ty was struggling as much as if not more than Amy was.

Surprisingly, Amy slept through the night, feeling better the next day. At least the headache was gone, but when she got up to use the bath room, the dizziness was still there. She lay back down, hoping the room would stop spinning. She heard noises down in the barn and called out. Georgie came bounding up the stairs a few seconds later.

"Hey, Amy. You okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired. Would you mind making me some tea and toast? I haven't eaten much, and I think that's why I'm dizzy."

Georgie's ears perked up when she heard Amy say dizzy. After putting the kettle on for tea and some bread in the toaster, she turned "What do you mean, dizzy?"

"Just a little lightheaded is all; no big deal. Thanks for doing this for me, Georgie."

"No problem," she said as she brought the tray over to Amy. "You need anything else before I go back down to the barn?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks again, Georgie."

Georgie went back down the stairs, running into Jack at the bottom. "Hey, Jack," she said as she passed.

"Is Amy up in the loft?"

"Yeah, I just made her some tea and toast. She said she was dizzy." Jack's head came up. He waited for Georgie to busy herself with the chores before making his way up the loft stairs.

"Amy, you decent up here?" he asked as he neared the top.

"Yes, Grandpa. Come on up," Amy replied.

"How you feeling, Amy?" he asked, looking her straight in the face.

Amy knew she couldn't lie, so she smiled ruefully and said, "Not so good today, Grandpa. I had a headache and some dizziness last night, so I went to bed early. The headache is gone this morning, but I'm still lightheaded. I figured it was because I haven't eaten much."

Jack shook his head and took a good look at Amy. She was pale and looked really tried. There was no familiar glow around her, and he was concerned. She was overdoing it, and it was beginning to show.

"Okay, you finish up your breakfast, and don't worry about a thing. Georgie and I have it covered. I have a few calls to make, so I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

Amy smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you, Grandpa," she said as he walked down the stairs.

He reached the office and pulled out his phone. Searching through his contacts, he dialed Tricia's number.

She answered right away. "Jack, how are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a while."

They exchanged a few pleasantries, and then he filled her in on why he was calling. She told him she would be over shortly. Thanking her, he hung up and then placed one more call.

Dr. Virani arrived about twenty minutes later, and Jack met her out front of the barn. "Amy doesn't know I called, so I'm not real sure how this is going to go." After walking up the loft stairs, Jack made his way over to the bed. "Amy, there's someone here to see you."

She turned to see Trisha standing next to her grandfather with her bag in hand.

"He called you, didn't he?" Amy said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yes, Amy, but in his defense, he's just concerned for you and his soon to be new great-grandchild." Not giving Amy time to protest, she instructed Jack to leave. She took all of Amy's vitals and asked her several questions. The baby had a strong heartbeat, but without a fetal monitor, she couldn't tell much. Things seemed to be okay for the most part, except for her blood pressure. It was too high for Tricia's liking.

Tricia called Jack back up the stairs, and he asked her what was going on.

"Without further tests, I can't be sure. Her blood pressure is high, but we need some other tests before any diagnosis can be confirmed."

"Okay, so what do you recommend we do?" Jack asked.

"I recommend she go to the hospital so we can run some tests and take some bloodwork," Tricia said.

"No, really, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about," Amy said, frustrated.

"Yes it is, Amy. High blood pressure is not a good thing on its own but even more so when your pregnant. Going to the hospital will get things moving much faster so we can find out what's going on. It's the best thing to do for you and the baby," Tricia said.

Georgie was waiting at the door and waved the driver over towards the barn. The paramedics came up with the stretcher, and Dr. Virani made short order of giving them Amy's vitals and told them she had already called ahead to the hospital.

Jack went in the ambulance with Amy, while Georgie stayed behind to take care of the horses and wait for Lou to arrive home with Katie. Lisa would meet Jack at the hospital, so the only one left to tell was Tim.

Ty had gotten the call from Jack and had managed to pack up his things and catch a ride on the daily supply truck back to the clinic in town. He climbed out of the truck and was greeted by a young woman. "Dr. Ty Borden?" He nodded. "Dr. Borden, it's nice to meet you. Please follow me."

Ty followed her out the door to a waiting car. The driver took his bags and held the door open for him. He started to question what was happening when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ty, it's okay. Get in, and I will explain everything." Gavin was waiting inside the car and explained there was a private jet waiting to fly him straight through to Calgary. Everything had been taken care of for him.

Ty's mouth fell open. "I appreciate the effort, but how did you manage that on such short notice?"

Gavin smiled and said, "Ty, we appreciate all of your work and the sacrifice you made to leave your wife to come over here. I know how important getting home to her is. Just try to relax and get some rest while you're in the air. There are clean clothes on the plane, and a car will be waiting for you at the airport to take you where you need to go."

Ty's phone rang just then. "Jack, how are Amy and the baby?"

"Ty, I'm at the hospital with Amy. They're waiting on some tests. When does your flight leave?"

"Soon. We're almost to the plane now. What tests, Jack?"

The phone cracked, and he heard silence until the call dropped.

Jack heard the click and hoped Ty would be on his way shortly. He was worried for his granddaughter and the baby.

Ty said his goodbyes to Gavin and promised to touch base with him when he knew more information. He boarded the plane and stowed his bags before taking a seat. They took off immediately and headed for Calgary. Once in the air, Ty went to the bathroom to clean up. He was pleasantly surprised to find a fully functioning bathroom. Taking a shower felt so good after being in the desert for so long. There wasn't much he could do about his long hair, but the least he could do was shave.

He felt human again, looking refreshed and smelling better than he had in weeks. The clean clothes and freshly shaven face made him look presentable. He grabbed some water and a snack before setting down. He was excited at the thought of being home with Amy but worried too. He hoped whatever was going on with her wasn't serious. He finally fell asleep, but it was not a restful sleep.

He awoke several hours later, looking around and trying to get his bearings. Then it came back to him why he was on a jet and headed for home. He had been gone just shy of three months. He had left Amy while she was pregnant at her urging, and he couldn't help but think that whatever was happening was his fault. She would be about seven months pregnant now, and he hadn't been there to watch over her and protect her. He was sure she hadn't slowed down much.

At the hospital, Dr. Alder had taken over Amy's care. She ordered the needed tests and lab work, and put Amy on an IV because she was dehydrated. They also started treating her for the high blood pressure. The pregnancy was at thirty weeks, so Dr. Adler was concerned. It would be early to deliver the baby if her condition didn't improve. They would give the medicine some time to work and wait for Ty to arrive.

Amy wasn't happy about being in the hospital. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She was scared and needed Ty. She needed to feel his arms around her and hear his voice telling her that everything was going to be fine.

…..

Jack greeted Ty with a hug, relieved that he looked well. He was about to speak when Ty interrupted him.

"Jack, it's okay. I'm sure Tim is upset, and I take full responsibility for my actions. But right now I need to see Amy."

He squared his shoulders and walked into the hospital. Jack followed behind, entering the elevator and pushing the floor button. The doors opened and he was face to face with Tim.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Tim huffed.

Ty looked right past him. "Not now, Tim. I need to see my wife."

Walking to the nurse's station, he checked for Amy's room number and asked the nurse to contact Dr. Adler and let her know that Amy's husband was here now.

Entering her room, he stopped, taking a deep breath before walking to her bedside. The tears were welling up in his eyes as he looked down on his very pregnant wife. She was pale but so beautiful. The baby had taken over her slender frame. Her long blonde hair framed her face as she slept peacefully. He stood watching her until he had to touch her. He brought his hand to her cheek, touching her ever so slightly, not wanting to wake her.

Amy was dreaming, they were sitting in his truck talking about baby names and he liked Jackie—no, Julie. She remembered telling him it was too soon. They didn't even know what the baby would be yet. He laughed and said, "True, but it never hurts to have some of each picked out." A smile crossed her face when she felt the touch of his hand, turning her head towards him. The whisper of his voice in the distance called her name.

"Ty?" Her voice was sleepy, and she blinked, trying to adjust to the light. He bent down, brushing his lips across hers.

"I'm here, Amy, right here." Ty tried desperately to keeps his tears in check.

The taste of his lips and the feel of his hand on her cheek made her realize this wasn't a dream. Her eyes opened wide, looking into his bright green eyes. "Ty!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around him. Tears were streaming down her face.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her new figure, holding her close. "Hey, beautiful." He took a moment to just breathe, not wanting to lose it. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

"You're really here. I'm so scared, Ty. What if…."

"Shh, shh." He rubbed his hands down her back. He kicked his shoes off, crawling into the bed. Gently, he pulled her body against his and wrapped her in his arms. Her eyes were filled with tears as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm here. It's going to be okay, Amy. We're all going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Ty held his wife while she slept, he had missed her so much. Wondering how he could have left her while she was pregnant. He needed to talk with her Doctor to find out why she was in the hospital.

Lost in thought, he felt something move beside him. Looking down at Amy he realized it was their baby moving within her. He placed his hand on her belly. It wasn't long and he felt it again. His child was kicking and he felt it!

"OMG!" He said out loud. Amazed at how strong the kick was.

"Ty what's wrong?"

"It's Ok Amy. I'm sorry I woke you, just rest." His arms holding her tight.

"Well I would like too, but your child happens to be using my rib cage for a Jungle Jim right now." He laughed out loud.

"So it's my child now?" He asked with a smirk.

Her head turned to look at him, a smile on her face. She pulled him down, planting one hell of a kiss on him.

"Welcome home Dr. Borden. We have missed you."

"Amy, I have missed you too. Kissing her back."

She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. He could feel her body relax and her breathing slow. The machine registering her blood pressure displaying the calming effects of his presences.

It felt so good to have her in his arms again. His body relaxing to the point he fell asleep. Waking suddenly to the sound of his name.

"Ty are you awake?"

He raised his head and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"No problem. I can imagine how tried you must be after the long flight home. Get some sleep and we will talk in the morning, or would you rather we talk now?"

He looked down at his wife sleeping next to him, then back at Dr. Alder.

"Let's talk now, give me a minute to get up without waking Amy." She nodded and walked out of the room.

Amy's head was resting on the pillow, so he slowly moved his arm out from under her. He stood by the bed side for a few minutes making sure she didn't stir before grabbing his shoes and walking out into the hall.

Dr. Alder was at the nurse's station going over Amy's chart when Ty walked up. He asked if there was a room they could go talk in so as not to be interrupted. She nodded and they walked over to a small consultation room behind the nurse's station.

She explained to Ty about Preeclampsia, the symptoms and how it effects the mother. Ty asked about Amy's health and what it would mean for her if they waited a while longer.

"Ty, there are many factors to consider and how they could impact Amy's health." She went on to explain that Amy could have seizures or a stroke, heart failure, bleeding of the liver or even suffer permeate blindness if her blood pressure remained high.

"This is a tough decision that only you can make Ty. The baby can survive, but it isn't ideal. Delivering the baby now does give us a better chance of getting her blood pressure under control before risking permeate damage to other organs."

He sat motionless, trying to comprehend everything that she had just told him. Then he looked at her and asked.

"If you take the baby now, will it be Ok?"

"I want to be honest with you Ty. Most premature babies that are born between 34 and 37 weeks and have no other health problems, generally do well. Though they still face a higher risk of problems than babies who are born later. At 30 weeks it's early."

He thanked her and went back to Amy's room and sat down beside her bed, reaching for her hand. His mind going through all the possible options of how to make the outcome the best for both his wife and his child. He didn't want to lose either of them, but if he were honest with himself, he could not lose Amy.

His head rested on his hands holding hers. He closed his eyes. Knowing what Amy would say. She would put the baby first, regardless of how it would affect her health. But that was not something that Ty was willing to risk. He loved them both, but he could not put her life in danger.

Her hand move in his and he looked up to see her eyes open. Her voice so week he almost missed it.

"Ty?"

"Amy, I'm here."

The tears were streaming down her face.

"What's happening to me? Is our baby ok?"

With as calm a voice as he could, he tried to console her. She just needed to stay calm and rest.

Ty pushed the call button, he knew Amy and she would not calm down until she was told what was going on. After the Dr. left the room, they talked about their options. Amy wanting to wait as long as possible to deliver the baby. Ty understood her reasons, but he also understood the danger it was putting her in.

After talking some more he compromising with her. He would go along with her wishes as long as her blood pressure continue to come down or at the very least stayed stable. Dr. Alder would monitor her closely and if anything changed, they would not hesitate on delivering the baby.

Ty's presence was making a difference. Her blood pressure had come down with the help of the medicine and him being there with her. It needed to come down more, but at least it was headed in the right direction. Each day that past and she remained stable was more time their baby could stay in her womb and continue to grow.

The family had come and gone, taking turns visiting with them and pacing out in the waiting room. Dr. Alder had explained to them what was happening after talking with Ty and Amy. She stressed the importance of keeping Amy calm and stress free.

Tim was the exception. His constant complaining about this being Ty's fault for not being around was getting on everyone's nerves. He was very angry with Ty. Jack finally taking him out to the parking lot and telling him that this was not about him and if he didn't calm down and focus on what was most important for his daughter and the baby right now, he would not be allowed into the hospital let alone her room.

Amy's blood pressure was continuing to come down slowly. Her head aches were gone along with the dizziness. She was awake more and talking to Ty about his time in Mongolia, feeling bad that he had to come home early. Ty assure her that he was right where he wanted to be. They would chat about the baby and talk about possible names, boys and girls seems how they didn't know the sex of the baby.

Five days had passed since Ty's arrival, and each day Amy had improved. The color returning to her cheeks, and the glow pregnant women seem to get was back. She was beautiful in Ty's eyes.

Dr. Alder was leaning towards letting her go home on one condition. Complete bed rest!

Amy's face showed her displeasure. She hated laying around not able to do anything. But she also wanted to go home where she could spend time with Ty. She had missed him so much and they hadn't had any time alone. She just wanted to be home, in her own bed with her husband. She promised Dr. Alder she would do nothing but rest.

Ty was concerned, he knew his wife and he was not convinced she would willingly stay in bed on her own. But he wasn't expected back at the clinic for another month, so he would be there to make sure she did just that.

They sent her home with the automatic BP monitoring machine so Ty could keep an eye on her levels. Dr. Alder had gone over the details with him and what to watch for. She explained to Ty that this was an ongoing situation and Amy's condition could change in a heartbeat putting her and the baby in life threating danger. She warned him it was imperative that Amy stay calm. All she was allowed to do was get up to go to the rest room.

All situated in bed, she relaxed. Inhaling the smell's all around her. Smiling at Ty as he busied himself putting the kettle on for tea and cleaning out his bag. She loved watching him move around the loft. He turned to walk towards the bath room and noticed her staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

Amy smiled. "You, it's so good to have you home again." Walking over to the bed he bent down and kissed her head,

"It's good to be home Amy. I missed you."

Things went well for the first few days, but as Amy began to feel better it was harder to keep her in bed. The only thing that kept her there was Ty. As long as he laid with her she was content to stay in bed. Ty would wrap her in his arms and they would talk about his trip and what he did while he was there. He was careful not to mention the time he and Bob came up on three locals with guns. Knowing that would upset her.

But he had his own demons to fight. He felt responsible for her condition. Especially after hearing Tim complaining nonstop about his absence, and how he left his pregnant wife. The Dr. had assured him that this was nothing he had caused, but he couldn't help but think that if he had been home with Amy she would not have over done it.

It was early morning and the sun was just starting to show through the loft windows. Ty had turned to stare at his wife. She was so cute when she was sleeping. Watching her he thought how lucky he was to have her in his life. She had been the one who helped him get his life back on track. Without her and Heartland he would probably be in jail by now, or worst yet, dead.

Leaning in he was about to kiss her cheek when her head turned and her lips found his. The kiss was long and sweet until he felt her hands wrap around his neck pulling him closer. Her fingers running through his hair sent shivers down his spine. It had been months since the last time they had made love, and he wanted her so badly. But he would not allow his mind to go there.

"Amy, we can't do this, it's not…"

Pulling him down to her lips she whisper. "Ty, it will be Ok." He could never say no to her, and he could not deny he wanted her. Her new figure would presented him with some challenges, but he was up to the task.

She lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest. The sound of the BP machine running in the back ground. It had remained stable, making him relax and enjoy the feelings pulsing through his body. Ones he hadn't felt in a long time. His hand was resting on her belly when he realized just how much her body had changed while he was gone. When he left she was just beginning to show and now the baby had taken over her petite frame. He smiled thinking of her walk, it reminded him of a duck waddling.

He felt her move beside him, her body wiggling up closer to his. "Amy are you cold?"

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes blinking several times. A look of fear crossing her face. Her body bolted upright.

Her hand that reach out for him was all puffy and swollen.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Watching her eyes trying to focus on him.

"Everything is blurry Ty."

"Amy, how long have you had the swelling in your hands?"

"What swelling?" She said.

Ty got up and quickly threw on some cloths. He walked over to Amy's side of the bed and turned the light on. Her eyes reacting to the sudden brightness.

Kneeling down he spoke softly.

"Can you get dressed on your own? We need to go to the hospital." The tone of his voice scarring her.

"Why do we need to go to the hospital?"

Ty was on the phone with Dr. Alder's office, explaining what was happening. He was instructed to take Amy into Emergency, the Dr. was already at the hospital making her morning rounds.

He hung up and turned to see Amy staring at him. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Realizing she had heard his conversation, he bent down and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, it's ok. It will be Ok." Holding her tight.

He stayed calm as he helped her get dressed. Carrying her down the stairs to his truck he ran into Mitch. Telling him to let the family know they were headed to the hospital.

Mitch watch Ty's truck leave the ranch as he made his way over to the house. Relaying the message to Jack.

…

The C-section went well with no complications. The baby was a little boy, weighing in at just 5lbs and was 20" long. Ty was allowed to cut the cord, and then the baby was taken to a waiting incubator.

While Amy was in recovery he was not allowed on her bed. Sitting in the chair holding her hand, he was trying hard to keep it together. He was worried, not only for Amy but the baby as well. He didn't hear the nurse coming in to check on Amy. The sound of a beeping machine making him bolt upright.

"Sorry Dr. Borden, I'm just changing her IV bag. Your wife is fine." He sighed, stretching his back and legs. The nurse told him that Amy would be out for a while yet and he should take a walk.

Ty asked where the nursery was and she point him down the hall to the left. Standing in front of the big glass windows, he peered in looking for his son. His concern growing when he didn't find him. A nurse ask who he was looking for.

"Borden, Baby Borden." He said. She smiled.

"Follow me Mr. Borden." They went around the corner to the Neo natal unit. She handed him a gown to put on and a mask. Then led him to the back of the room. There in the incubator lay his son.

Ty was shocked at how small he was. The nurse handed him some sterile gloves and told him he could put his hand through the opening on the side to touch the baby.

He tried to steady his hand as he slid it through the opening. Reaching for his baby's hand, afraid to touch it. It was so small and fragile. Holding it carefully he watched in aww as the baby's tiny little fingers make an effort to grasp his finger. A tear slid down his cheek. He stayed for a while, just watching his little miracle. He was so small, but perfect. He had ten fingers and ten toes and the cutest little nose, just like Amy's.

He was getting ready to leave when the nurse informed him that Amy was back in her room. He walked in to find Dr. Alder there. They talked about Amy's recovery, and what he should expect. He was concerned about her being out for so long, and the Dr. assured him that was to be expected after everything her body had gone through.

"She should be waking up soon Ty. She was very groggy in recovery, but that will clear up as the drugs move through her system. Which is going to pose a problem with her nursing right away. But the baby should be Ok for a while, and she might not feel up to. So we will wait and see how things progress. On a good note, her blood pressure is good."

"Then she is going to be Ok?" The Dr. looked at him and said.

"Ty, we will have to wait and see."

Jack was in the waiting room alone when Ty came out to tell him. Jack hugged his Grandson-in-law.

"Congratulations Ty. How is Amy doing?"

"Ok Jack, she is sleeping and I want to get back to her so Dr. Alder will fill you in."

Jack nodded. After Ty was gone he ask Dr. Alder to be straight with him.

"Amy's blood pressure is good, almost back to normal. She will be out for a while due to the drugs and the stress her body has been under. The baby is doing well. I know it seems small, but his weight is Ok for a preemie."

Jack looked the Dr. straight in the eyes.

"Is my Granddaughter going to have any lasting complications from her BP being so high?"

"To be honest Jack, I don't know the answer right now. We are going to have to wait and see."

He thanked her and ask if he could go see her? She told him that would be fine. He thanked her, and headed towards her room.

Jack opened the door, peering in to see Amy asleep and Ty in the chair beside the bed holding her hand. His eyes were closed, so he wasn't sure if Ty was sleeping or not. He entered the room quietly, standing at the end of the bed. His Granddaughter looked peaceful. Still a little pale but better than he seen her look in a while.

Ty sensed another person in the room and open his eyes. He watched Jack, understanding how he must be feeling right now. Knowing how much he loved his Granddaughter. From what he had been told Amy was a lot like Marion, his daughter.

"Hey Jack, how long you been standing there?"

Startled, the old man responded "Not long. "Just thought I would relieve you for a while so you could go stretch your legs."

"Thanks Jack, but I'm not leaving Amy. I need to be here when she wakes up. I have left her on her own too much."

Jack could hear the remorse in his voice.

"I understand, but you need to get some rest. You won't be any good to her if you fall apart from exhaustion."

"Ty stood up, looking at the man he consider to be more of a father than anyone.

"Thanks Jack, but as I said I am not leaving my wife." Jack smiled, knowing Ty meant what he said. He left, going back out to the waiting room to find Lisa waiting for him.

Sitting down beside her, Jack smiled and leaned over to kiss his wife. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I thought I might convince you to go get something to eat, I'm buying." She said with a smile.

"Well, how can I turn down an offer like that? Can we make one stop first?" He asked. Taking her hand he walked down the hall towards the nursey.

Amy drifted in and out. Her eyes trying hard to focus.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" His green eyes coming into focus as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Ty where is the baby?" She asked in a panic.

"Amy the baby is fine, he's in the nursey. We have to wait for the Dr. to check you out first, and then I can take you to see our son." A smile crossing his face as he said those words.

She sunk back into the bed, pulling him down to her. "We have a son, a little boy?"

"We do Amy." His eyes tearing up as he kissed her. "I love you."

Her arms wrapped around his neck as their foreheads touched.

"I am so thankful you are home safe Ty. I love you so much."

Her words caused him to think, until her eyes betrayed her.

Wrapping her securely in his arms, his voice echo softy in her ears.

"Amy, I'm here now and I promise, you are never going to loss me, ever!

 **Thank you to beth-is-rainpaint, the best beta reader ever. I could not write the story's I do with out her help. Thank you to all of you who read my**

 **stories and leave** **commits. It means a lot to me to know you enjoy the story's I tell.**


End file.
